Romulus
Romulus The capitol city of The Empire, Romulus is a bustling city of approximately 1,234,000 souls. The bulk of the population is made up of humans, freed and enslaved, with a minority of enslaved non-humans for the most dangerous work. A vanishing small population of freed non-humans make the city their home as well. History Pre-Purge The city of Romulus started growing from a small fort established by the Romulus family in the year 231 P.P. Situated as it is on the coastline near a large natural harbor, which can protect ships from Hildgard's violent and unpredictable storms due to her 12 moons, Fort Romulus quickly became an important outpost in the nascent nation. The Romulus family held sway over much of the nation and were able to accumulate vast wealth from the many trade networks which chose to run through their outpost. The Purge In 5 P.P. during the height of the Purge, future Emperor Otto the Great was able to manipulate the Hierarchy against the Romulus family after they dared to refuse one of his requests. The combined forces of the noble houses, made short work of the defenses and quickly overwhelmed the family. A few of House Romulus were able to escape however. Knowing of its strategic importance, as well as the wealth that flows through the town, Otto proclaimed the town clean of all other taint, and that it would stand as a testament to the power of Humanity forevermore. Rebuilding began that same week, and soon all but the scorch marks, and skeletons upon the pikes to mark the purge's visit to this town. After Purge The town was officially decreed founded on the first of the new year of the new calendar by Decree I. The Hierarchy meeting hall established upon the unmarked graves of the Romulus family as a final insult, and the revision of history began. In 17 A.P. as per decree XXIII, all magic users in training where cast out to the city of Waldofel after a large magical explosion of poultry. In 54 A.P. non-human races were purged once again from the city after a slave uprising. New stock was brought in later in the year, and most slaves in the city are descended from those to this day. In 79 A.P. Otto The Great passed into Nurgle's Gardens and The Empire held its breath to see if his youngest daughter, Mordred The Youngest, would ascend the throne as the law decreed, or if one of her brothers would attempt to take the throne by force. With a sigh of relief, she did, and established a tradition that continues to this day. The city continued to flourish under Pict family, as well as the Empire to this day, barring a few bumps on the road. The City Districts The city contains three main districts although some intermixing is inevitable. Government District The Government District is dominated by the Imperial Palace, the palace has slowly grown and absorbed various buildings around it until it could almost be considered a town in and of itself with slave pens, kitchens, and even some minor houses living inside of it. The west wing is where the Hierarchy meets, and the east wing is the domain of the Pict family. Somewhere in the palace is the office of the Imperial Guard, and a small outpost of the Inquisition. The Market District The market district makes up the southern portion of the city, including the docks. Almost anything can be bought or sold in these markets for the right price. Market stalls swarm with house slaves to buy goods for their master's homes including other slaves. Services may be traded here as well, with many a bard trading a song for a loaf of bread. The largest slave pens in the city are here. The Temple District After the return of the priesthood to the city from Cafeld in 856 A.P., the priesthood sacrificed a vast number of slaves in order to construct the Basilica of the Five, so many in fact The Empire had to expand its borders to find more. The Basilica has four wings, each devoted to one of the four Gods, and the center outer ring to Malal, with the inner the main meeting hall of the Prelates.